Genis' Nightmare
by Professor Sage
Summary: What happens to Raine once the group splits up? Something Genis could never imagine happen. One shot. Based for Raine and Genis. Sad, made me cry..


Sage: Ahh.. I'm adding to the GenisxRaine fictions.. not that this really is.. well kinda.. xD heh heh.. This Oneshot is dedicated to my friend Ami.

Kratos:: sigh : **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or Britney Spear's Everytime.**

Sage: Gah, not that I listen to her much, I just thought this song would be good for this fic.

Raine: HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!

Sage: oooh.. how about.. lot's more..

Raine fans:: corner Sage :

Sage: OO AHHH Hope you like it!

_

* * *

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Rain pelted against the window colliding with other raindrops, and sliding down the window. The small liquid drops also pelted against the roof and slid off. Silence engulfed the Sage residence, as Genis read a book, taking notes. He straightened out and stretched, yawning. He sighed and got up, pushing his chair back. Stretching a bit more before he looked around. Iselia had changed, since they'd come back. Everyone was out, the group separated. Genis longed to stay with Presea and Regal, but he knew his sister wouldn't last, let alone managed. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to figure out where his sister was.

_Notice me..._

_Take my hand.._

_Why are we.._

_Strangers when..._

_Our love is strong.._

_Why carry on,_

_Without me..?_

Actually, Genis _knew_ where his sister was. She was crying in her room, why? Because she missed a party member, and it was impossible to reach him. Because, he was in Derris-Kharlan. Heart broken, Raine retreated to her room and stayed there most of the time. He did feel a bit sorry for her, but he knew she would get over it. Slipping into his jacket and grabbing an umbrella, he walked quietly to his sister's room, and knocked on the door.

" What?" Raine's cracked up voice said, she could hardly speak.

" I'm.. going to the store, okay?" Genis said, holding his breath.

" Alright..".

Genis let it go and opened the door, letting it shut and walked into the night...

_Every time I try to fly,_

_I fall without my wings.._

_I feel so small.._

_I guess I need you baby.._

_And Every time,_

_I see you in my dreams.._

_I see your face.._

_it's haunting me.._

_I guess I need you baby..._

Raine hugged her knees, burying her face in her arms, sulking. So many questions ran through her head, but she could care less. She listened as the door opened and shut. Raine lifted her head up, her light cyan blue hair gleaming eerily in the moonlight streaking through the window, her eyes puffy from crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slid from her bed, creaking the door open. She peeked out then slid out, shutting the door behind her, walking to the kitchen she pulled a drawer out, then picked up a knife. It shined in the moonlight, and reflected Raine's image. She put it down on the counter, closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

_I make believe..._

_That you are here.._

_It's the only way.._

_I see clear..._

_What have I done..?_

_You seem to move on.._

_Easy.._

Tears freely flowed down from her eyes as she put her hands to her face and cried again, sliding down, curling up. She stopped after a minute and took a shaky deep breath. She'd do it this time, for sure. Taking a note from her pocket, she put it on the counter and reached for her precious weapon, grasping it's handle and pulling it to herself. Getting up she went back to her room, and lay on her bed, on her side. Inspecting the object, she slid it across her wrists, pain shooting across her body, she closed her eyes tightly, tears slowly forming. Gasping as she relaxed, and watched the blood trickle from her wrist and stain her blankets and sheets.

_And Every time.._

_I try to fly.._

_I fall without my wings.._

_I feel so small.._

_I guess I need you baby.._

_And Every time_

_I see you in my dreams.._

_I see your face,_

_Your haunting me.._

_I guess I need you,_

_Baby.._

Genis opened the door, shaking the rain drops from his umbrella and put it on the ground, then shut the door, sliding out of the jacket then hanging it up. Having dropped his bags he picked them up and put them on a table. The house was quiet. Too quiet. He looked around and spotted the note on the counter, walked over to it and picked it up... in Raine's handwriting...

_Genis.. I'm sorry.. So sorry.. I let you down, and I can't be with you.. You can go with Presea, now. Tell.. him.. it's not his fault.. and I'm sorry, too. Don't blame this on.._

_I may have made it rain.._

_Please, forgive me.._

_My weakness _

_Caused you pain..._

_And this song's my sorry.._

Genis stopped reading the note and gasped, tears formed but he didn't let them fall, running to Raine's room he threw open the door, and saw blood all over her bed, floor, and walls.

" G..Genis.. I.. didn't think.. you'd..." Raine whispered, face pale, she was leaning against the wall, breathing slowly, she slid down it clutching her wrist. " Be.. back so.. soon...".

" Sis..! H.. Wh.. Why! .." Genis was stunned with so many questions, his heart beating fast – he didn't know what to do! Eyes darting around the room he tried locating his sister's staff, he couldn't find it.

_At night I pray.._

_That soon your face will fade away..._

Tears spilled over his eyes as he went to her, kneeling down, hands on her shoulders. " How.. Why? How could you do this too me!".

" I'm.. s...sorry.. Genis.." Raine whispered, crying too, she weakly smiled then coughed. " But.. it's.. it's for the.. better.. I love you d.. don't for...get.. that..".

" Your gonna be okay!" Genis cried, Raine shook her head, feebly placing a hand on his cheek.

" No.. Genis.. it's.. too.. late.. promise me.. promise me you won't.." Her hand slipped, as she slumped somewhat. " Blame.. this.. on.. your..self..".

" Sis! No!" Genis cried, his sister smiled weakly again, then closed her eyes, breathing her last breath. Genis cried out, weeping. " This is all a dream.. just a dream..".

_And Every time.._

_I try to fly.._

_I fall without my wings.._

_I feel so small.._

_I guess I need you baby.._

_And Every time_

_I see you in my dreams.._

_I see your face,_

_Your haunting me.._

_I guess I need you,_

_Baby.._

Genis awoke in a bed, his pillow wet with tears. He bolted up and saw Presea, sitting on a stool beside him. She looked sad, terribly sad.

" I'm sorry, Genis.." Presea said quietly.

" She's okay... right? She didn't.. die..?" Genis asked, Presea looked down, unable to tell him the truth.

" No.. we're.. holding her funeral later on.." Sheena said, popping in.

" Why is everyone here.." Genis mumbled.

" Because, Colette and Lloyd came back, and saw you half conscious, and.. your sister.. so.. they called us all, even Kratos, and Yuan." Sheena explained, Presea nodded.

" No!" Genis cried, fresh tears spilling over, Presea climbed onto his bed and hugged him tightly, biting her lip trying not to cry herself.

After the funeral, Yuan went back to his base, not saying anything. The rest stuck around, sitting in the living room, not saying anything. Some still cried. Later, they did, somewhat move on, but they'd always remember Raine, in their hearts, until they died...

* * *

Sage: ;-; So sad.. Moral to the story..

Ami: ( Who is owned by Ami ) ...

Lloyd: .. uh..

Raine: n-n ..

Genis: " Your always loved by someone no matter what the situation is. Your body doesn't matter, just who you are..".

Sage: .. : nod : .. I don't think there's much more I should say.. heh, review if ya want n-n  



End file.
